Myles Bots Spotlight
Summary Black Ranger, Will Turner, Agent P and Raccoon Pumpkin adjust to their new lives as independent superheroes but it is a challenging task to surpising character Pearl who just landed in the team's front door from outer space following her harrowing encounter with the Rabbid Empire who are planning on using a very important weapon to increase their chances of getting the Myles Bots defeated. Characters Main Characters * Zachary Delightful * Carrie Courageous * Myles Bots ** Black Ranger ** Will Turner ** Ono ** Dennis the Rabbit ** Pearl * Pink Diamond (antagonist) * Bill Cipher (antagonist) Minor Characters * Benson * Kordi Freemaker * Poppy * Branch * Creek * Spider-Woman (debut) * Rob * Toffee Transcript (Episode begins in the Rabbid Empire ship where Pink Diamond and Bill Cipher formulate a plan to destroy the Park and their newly-formed allies) * Pink Diamond: It's time for the Rabbid Empire to fight back. Tomorrow noon, the Earth will fall prey to the igniting fire of Pink Diamond. * Bill Cipher: Excellent. It's time to catch a Myles Bot. (Laughs evilly) (Cut to a hill on a starry night where a shooting star passes by) * Zachary Delightful: Ooh! There's one! Carrie, you gotta make a wish! * Carrie Courageous: All right. * Zachary Delightful: Close your eyes. ... Both of them. * Carrie Courageous: Ok, ok. * Zachary Delightful: Now make your wish. But don't tell me what it is. (Whispering) Carrie, what did you wish for? * Carrie Courageous: I wished... for another shooting star so that you could make a wish. * Zachary Delightful: (Blushing) Oh my gosh. A sky blue shooting star passes by. * Carrie Courageous: (Gasps) Zachary! It worked! Is that star... screaming? The star crashes on the beach, and it turns out to be a still alive Pearl. * Zachary Delightful: What's that? It's Pearl! * Carrie Courageous: I thought....she was dead. * Zachary Delightful: Don't you remember? Pink Diamond attacked us. Pearl survived 'cause gems don't need to breathe. * Carrie Courageous: Oh. I finally get it. (Pearl jumps towards Zachary who quickly summons his weapons) * Pearl: No no no, wait! I can't make it out of the ship alive! Oh, I wanna stay here with you. * Carrie Courageous: This... is a surprise. * Zachary Delightful: You... wanna live with us? * Pearl: Yeah. I figured there was no way I can take Pink Diamond down by myself. I just want to be somewhere where I can be apart of a real team. * Zachary Delightful: You're not mad at us from before? * Pearl: What do you mean? * Zachary Delightful: You know, about creating a Supervillain from your past? * Pearl: That was really...well you know. * Zachary Delightful: Or, when we defected from the Park and formed our own team? * Pearl: I've got to admit, that was pretty clever. * Carrie Courageous: Or when we indirectly caused Pink Diamond to blast you out into space and destroyed your ship so you'd be stranded forever? * Pearl: Well, you drove him to it so it's understandable. * Carrie Courageous: I don't know about this. She tried to 'shatter' a child. * Pearl: That was Bismuth. I'm a Pearl. You've always seemed really nice, actually. * Carrie Courageous: Hey thanks! * Zachary Delightful: And you know, a gem falling from the sky, discovering this beautiful world. Sounds a lot like a story Steven told Pearl once. * Carrie Courageous: (Confused) I'm sorry. What? * Pearl: Let me take it from here! I know exactly where she'll fit in. * Zachary Delightful: All right, Pearl. Go work your magic. (Cut to the Myles Bots household early in the morning) * Black Ranger: Finally. There's a star to wish on. (Points to the sun as it rises on the horizon) Hey, Zachary. Hey, Carrie. * Zachary Delightful: Hey, Black. Hey, Will. Hey, Perry. * Will Turner and Perry the Platypus: Hey, Zachary. (Raccoon Pumpkin runs to Zachary barking excitedly) * Zachary Delightful: And Raccoon Pumpkin. Can't forget you. * Perry the Platypus: Well well, back again. What is the situation? * Zachary Delightful: I know someone who might be interested to join our family. * Carrie Courageous: C'mon, Pearl. * Pearl: What?! No! Hold on. Can we... talk about this first? * Zachary Delightful: I thought you meant... * Pearl: I meant the Park! * Zachary Delightful: I'm pretty sure you don't have a choice. * Raccoon Pumpkin: (whimpers) * Pearl: Fine, but I'm going to need a few materials. * Zachary Delightful: I'll get some supplies for you. Anyone else need anything? * Black Ranger: Espresso machine. * Will Turner: High-Definition TV. * Perry the Platypus: 11 bags of food, an extremely comfy dog bed, a pink dog collar, 2 dog bowls for both food and water and anything else that specifies for dogs for my little boy. * Zachary Delightful: Ok, see you around. (Cut to the kitchen at the Myles Bots' house later in the morning) * Pearl: Zachary just got back from the store, so I ought to have plenty for my experiment. (Perry, holding Raccoon Pumpkin, comes into the kitchen then snatches a bunch of carrots) * Perry the Platypus: Thank you very much! * Pearl: Oh, actually, Perry, I need those. * Perry the Platypus: Oh, really? For your stupid experiment? * Pearl: (angry, shows hand) Hey! It's not stu -- (Perry holds Raccoon Pumpkin in front of Pearl) * Perry the Platypus: Do you know what this is? * Pearl: (sarcastic) Uh, is it not a raccoon? * Perry the Platypus: This is an actual living creature that uses things like carrots for food instead of science experiments. * Pearl: So, why is he wearing a pink dog collar? * Perry the Platypus: He likes it! Don't worry, boy. They're just jealous. * Pearl: Hmmm, maybe Will has something. (Scene switches to the living room...) * Perry the Platypus: Okay, let's start with some simple tricks. Sit. * Raccoon Pumpkin: (Starts panting like a dog, then gnaws on a carrot) * Perry the Platypus: Roll over! * Raccoon Pumpkin: (Does so) * Perry the Platypus: Great! Wow, you must really like carrots. * Raccoon Pumpkin: (Is picked up and proceeds to lick Perry) (Cut to noon when Pink Diamond emerges with Bill Cipher from the ship and approaches Pearl who is nearly finished with the experiment) * Pearl: Huh? (Gasps) Pink Diamond! * Bill Cipher: Well, well, well! Are you the bright little gem?! (Throws Pearl into the house) * Raccoon Pumpkin: (Snarls) * Pink Diamond: (Injects some kind of sedating serum in Raccoon Pumpkin causing him to fall asleep) Mission accomplished! Now let's depart! * Pearl: I don't think so! (Punches Bill Cipher and restrains him before he can get to the ship) * Pink Diamond: Don't worry! I'll come back for you! (Leaves the scene) * Will Turner: What happened? * Perry the Platypus: Pink Diamond must've incapicated Raccoon Pumpkin and Pearl saved him before Pink and Bill Cipher can do anything. * Black Ranger: Well, that was obvious. * Pearl: And what's better, I got Bill Cipher! * Bill Cipher: What are you going to do to me? * Pearl: We're going to use the best way to defeat an enemy...make them your friend. Till then, you'll be safe in this power restraint cell. * Bill Cipher: (Defeated) I'll wait for you. * Perry the Platypus: (Notices Raccoon Pumpkin with Pearl) Hey, Pearl. (Pearl sits on the stone walk with Raccoon Pumpkin being placed down when the dog-like animal wakes up no worse for the wear; Perry then pets Raccoon Pumpkin) You have really saved the day, ma'am. (To Raccoon Pumpkin) Do you like wearing pink? * Raccoon Pumpkin (Licks his hair making it all messed up and pants causing Perry to coo over his pet) (Cut to the Rabbid Empire ship where Pink Diamond explains the capture of Bill Cipher to Rob and Toffee) * Pink Diamond: I am sad to say that Bill Cipher has been captured by the Myles Bots and may be unable to see you. * Toffee: (Chuckles) It doesn't matter. You succeeded. You have created the perfect weapon to use against the team and the best part...it is actually a girl. * Rob: We'll name her Spider-Woman. (Cut to a Myles Bots initiation ceremony where Zachary Delightful, Carrie Courageous, Black Ranger, Will Turner, Perry the Platypus, Raccoon Pumpkin and an imprisoned Bill Cipher attend to initiate Pearl into the team) * Zachary Delightful: On behalf of the entire team, I like to thank you for your valiant service in one of our darkest hours. (places a medal on Pearl) Pearl, welcome to the Myles Bots. If you please. * Pearl: Thanks, guys. (Raccoon Pumpkin barks with satisfaction as Pearl steps into a revitalization machine where she is granted sand manipulation and a sky blue trident) * Perry the Platypus: (Gets eaten and spit out by Raccoon Pumpkin and he shakes off the drool and coughs as Raccoon Pumpkin pants) So now what? * Pearl: Now I report to the Park. (Later...) * Benson: I'm here to tell you that Pearl is still alive but in a way she is no longer with us. She has joined the team as a member but thankfully she remains in contact with us as a partner. Also, the Snack Pack will help the Myles Bots stop the Rabbid Empire's newest member Pink Diamond. * Poppy: Don't worry, only one of us may not come back. * Branch: And by that, we mean... * Creek: (Interrupting) the one of us may join the team. * Branch: (Grumbling) * Kordi Freemaker: Alright, guys. Get to work. (Cut to a transmission board under the house where Bill Cipher conducts a plan using a newly-mutated Raccoon Pumpkin to destroy the team) * Bill Cipher: So, the Snack Pack is going to help the Myles Bots defeat my allies. Well, my latest creation would beg to differ. Right, Spider-Woman? * Spider-Woman: Yeah, no problem... (Smiles with feigned villainy) (Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United